A Bouquet of Roses, A Shinji One Shot
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: Sora had always had a crush on Shinji, ever since they had met and became Vizards. But she wasn't about to let loud mouthed Hiyori know that. No matter how much she provoked her... Shinji X OC


**All reviews, comments and overall opinions are much appreciated!**

* * *

><p><span>Info:<span>

Name: Sora Suzume

Age: 150

Height: 5'1

Weight: 97

Appearance: White pixie cut hair with light blue catlike eyes, and mildly curvy figure.

Personality: Sora is a very fun loving, laid-back, kind, and a very witty person. She is adventurous and is willing to take on any challenge. But at times she is extremely lazy. When she gets sad or angry she tends to cover it up. Sora can be very sarcastic at times too.

Likes : Chocolate, sleep, video games, kittens, books, and music.

Best Friend and/or Friend(s): Kisuke, Yoruichi, Hiyori, Rose and Shinji.

Worst Enemy and/or Enemy(s): Aizen

Race : Vizard

Weapon: Zanpakutou

Zanpakutou Name: Kirā neko (Killer cat)

Crush: Shinji

Story: A Bouquet of Roses and a Bar of Chocolate

"Hey, how come you stare at Shinji all the time?" Hiyori asked me just as we were heading back to our hideout from the convenience store.

"What? I do not stare at Shinji all the time!" I gasped as I almost choked on the piece of chocolate I had just bit off from my chocolate bar.

"Oh, but you do admit to staring at him some of the time?" Hiyori raised her eyebrow at me and gave me an evil smirk.

"No!" I shouted just as I swallowed the last piece of the sweet and delicious treat and threw the wrapper on the ground.

"Then how come your blushing?" Hiyori asked as she stopped and stood right in front of me to stare up at my face with a keen smile.

"I am not!" I shouted as I brushed past her and started walking faster just as my face became redder.

"Face it Sora! You like that dumb ass!" Hiyori shouted behind me as I continued to move ahead at a quick pace.

"No I do not! And he's not a dumb ass! He's a very intelligent individual!" I shouted back over my shoulder becoming irritated with her constant prodding.

"Then why are you defending him?" She questioned as she managed to catch up to me and started to walk at my side.

"Because... I..." I didn't even have a chance to finish my sentence.

"It's because you like him! You like the baldy face it!" She grinned evilly at me after interrupting me.

We passed through the shield, and now we were entering the stairs leading down to our hideout.

"I do not like him Hiyori! And don't call him baldy! He has a perfect head of hair! All natural too!" I snapped at her as I continued to walk down the stairs.

"See? You keep defending him! Just face the facts Sora! You. Like. Him." She continued to push my buttons and I was getting tired of it, so without another word I stayed silent.

As we continued to make our way down the long flight of stairs, Hiyori took notice of how quiet I had become and decided to speak her mind.

"You know, you and baldy would make a pretty good couple. It's just too bad you don't like him." She spoke in a sincere voice with her hands behind her head.

I just looked right at her to see if she was actually being serious. She seemed earnest enough.

"You think so?" I tried to keep the hope out of my voice.

"Well yeah. But why are you asking me? Unless... You actually like him that is..." She grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I do _not_ like him." I tried to make my voice clear by putting emphasis on the not but she continued on again.

"Oh come on Sora! I know you like him! Stop lying to me and just tell me that you like him already!" Hiyori shouted as she grabbed my shoulders and held me, facing her.

"I do not like Shinji and I never will Hiyori! As a matter a fact, I hate him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt a burst of anger from her constant prodding me all day.

Just then her face fell silent as she looked hesitantly over my shoulder. I couldn't imagine what for un til I turned around to see what she was looking at. I felt my body shake in horror. All of the Vizards that we lived with must have heard me because everyone was staring at me.

Love, Rose, Kensei and Hachi were staring intently at me and had completely forgotten about their game of cards that they had been playing.

Lisa and Mashiro were giving me confused stares as they ignored the magazines they had been looking at.

And Shinji? He had a look of disbelief on his face that neither turned into anger nor sadness. I turned around from them and bolted back up the stares as I felt my heart sink and hot tears fall down my cheeks. There was no way I was ever going to be able to face Shinji again, or even the other Vizards for that matter.

'Way to go Sora! Way to go! Now Shinji is going to hate you forever!' I thought ashamedly as I sipped a cup of tea Tessai had brought me while I sat across from Kisuke Urahara without saying a word to him.

It was surprising how easily Kisuke had let me in when I banged on his door and showed up as a complete emotional wreck. He didn't even ask what was wrong or anything. He just sat me down and told Tessai to get me a cup of tea. But then again, that's why I liked Kisuke. He never bothered someone unless they wanted to talk first. That's why he had to be one of my better friends in the world of the living, aside from Yoruichi of course.

I told another sip of tea and shakily placed my cup down on the small oak table.

"So, you gonna tell me what's wrong or should I not have even bothered asking?" He turned his head up at me, his eyes barely looking up from under his green and white striped hat.

I sucked in, taking a deep breath and then sighed, letting it out slowly. If it was anyone other than Kisuke or even Yoruichi, I wouldn't have breathed a word of what had happened, but it was, so I just started to spill.

"Hiyori kept bugging me. She kept asking if I liked Shinji." I began to tell him in a calm voice as I took another sip of the herbal tea.

"Oh? And do you like him?" he sounded almost hopeful as he grinned over at me.

"I was getting to that part actually..." I sighed as I played with my now empty cup.

"Well go on then." He continued to grin enthusiastically.

"So anyways... I kept telling Hiyori no because she has a big mouth and I didn't want her to know that I actually did like Shinji because if she knew, then she would have told him." I noticed Kisuke had stood up with a big, stupid grin on his face.

"How wonderful!" he exclaimed as he held two fans in the air and waved them around as he did a little dance.

I groaned and then cleared my throat.

"Sorry, you weren't finished were you. Continue." He became serious once again and I rolled my eyes.

"So, after a while I started to get really irritated with her and shouted that I actually hated Shinji when I actually didn't mean it at all. And not only did the other Vizards hear me, but Shinji heard me too. I just couldn't take it, all their eyes staring at me, so I ran off and decided to come here." I was out of breath when I finished and I felt like I might cry again.

"So why don't you go apologize to Shinji and tell him the truth?" Kisuke inquired to me with his head turned to the side.

"What? No! There is no way I can tell Shinji how I really feel!" I exclaimed as I felt my face go hot.

"Aww and why not? I'm sure he'd rather hear that you like him rather then hearing you hate him." Kisuke reasoned.

I took his opinion into consideration. Especially after seeing Shinji's facial expression when I said I had hated him when I really didn't.

"Alright. Let me go for a little walk first and then I'll go apologize and tell him the truth." I gave Kisuke a small smile and he gave me a bigger one back.

"That a girl! You go get him Sora!" Kisuke shouted as he raised a fist into the air just as I stood up and started to walk out of the room.

I sighed as I slid the door closed and sauntered out of the main door of his shop. I could already feel my hands start to shake at the thought of telling Shinji how I really felt about him. My heart was beating fast as I tried to come up with what I was going to exactly say to him. What if he started to laugh or got angry with me? What if he just pushed me away? What if he felt the same way as I did? I highly doubted the last scenario would occur but I could always hope it would.

With each step I took, I became closer to the hideout and the more nervous I seemed to become. I quickly decided I needed another chocolate bar. Chocolate always seemed to calm my nerves and hopefully it would stop my hands from shaking so much.

I walked into the nearest convenience store I could find and walked up to the check-out counter as soon as I found the biggest chocolate bar they sold. I had to end up waiting behind a guy with shoulder length blonde hair that was as straight as anything. He was wearing an orangy brown dress shirt and black slacks which I found funny because from behind, he kind of looked like Shinji. Except Shinji had no need to buy a whole bouquet of red roses which was what this guy was buying. As a matter a fact, it was the only thing he was buying.

Just before the guy payed for his roses, he turned around and asked me,

"Hey do you have a quarter? I kinda need it to pay for these roses and I'm a quarter short." He scratched his head with embarrassment and I had to do a double take.

"Shinji?" I gasped with a flushed face and blinked a few times.

I couldn't believe it was actually him and I had to wonder, who were the roses for?

A little while after we left the store and payed for out items, we sat on a bench in the park. The moon was full and the stars were out. It was peaceful and a slight breeze was blowing, making the grass and trees squirm in its wake.

I sat next to Shinji on the bend, nibbling at my large chocolate bar nervously. So much for it making me calm down. We sat there like that until I realized what I had to tell him. The least I was going to do was apologize. I wasn't so sure about telling him I liked him. At least not tonight anyways. But surprisingly, it was him who broke the silence.

"Sora, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He looked over at me as he placed his bouquet of roses next to him on the bench.

"Sorry for what?" I gazed at him curiously as I swallowed the rest of my chocolate bar, shoving the wrapper in my pocket.

"Well I'm not exactly sure. I heard you when you said you hated me, so I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for whatever I did." he picked up the roses again and tried handing them to me with a small smile on his face.

I looked at him and frowned.

"No Shinji. You have it all wrong. I don't hate you." I put my arms up in defense and pushed the roses back towards him.

"Wait, what? Then why did you say you hated me?" He gave me a confused look and tipped his head to the side.

"Because Hiyori was bothering me. She kept asking if I liked you as in liked you, liked you. It was the only way I could get her to shut up." I kind of blushed and turned away from his gaze.

"So you don't hate me then?" Shinji questioned hopefully.

"Of course not Shinji! I could never hate you. As a matter a fact I..." I couldn't finish the last two words, I was just too shaky and nervous.

"You what Sora? Go ahead tell me. I promise I won't laugh." He put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly and forced me to look at him.

"It's just, I do like you Shinji. I maybe even love you." I blushed as he stared into my eyes, afraid he might actually laugh but he stayed serious.

"And I thought I was the only one who felt that way. I like you too Sora. I maybe even love you also." He grinned as he leaned in and kissed me softly.

I kissed him back quick just as he pulled away and I blushed. Then he handed me the bouquet of roses which I took this time and he grinned again, kissing me quick on the lips.

"Now let's go tell that Hiyori how you really feel. I'm sure she won't bother you anymore." he continued to grin, taking my hand and pulling me up to follow him back to the Vizard hideout.


End file.
